Mobile communication systems have been developed to provide a voice service while guaranteeing the activity of a user. The areas of the mobile communication systems are extended to a data service in addition to the voice service, and more developed mobile communication systems have been requested since the resources shortage is caused by the explosive increase of traffic and users request services of high speed.
Largely, requirements for the next generation mobile communication system include the acceptance of explosive data traffic, the revolutionary increase of transmission rate per user, the acceptance of the number of connection devices dramatically increased, very low End-to-End Latency and the support of high energy efficiency. In order to fulfill the requirements, various techniques have been researched such as the Dual Connectivity, the massive Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO), the In-band Full Duplex, the Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access, the support of Super wideband, the Device Networking, and the like.